Episode:Who'll Stop the Rain?
|image = |caption = Al tries to fix a leaky rooftop in the midst of a rainstorm in "Who'll Stop The Rain" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 13 |overall = 70 |network = FOX |production = 4.11 |imdb = tt0807694 |guests = Lisa Moss Matt MacKenzie Jennifer Banko Michael Francis Clarke Dan Tullis Jr. Frank Lloyd Trudy Adams |airdate = January 7, 1990 |writers = Kevin Curran |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "It's a Bundyful Life (Part 2)" |next = "A Taxing Problem" }} is the 13th episode (11th produced) of Married... with Children season four, and also the 70th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, it is written by Kevin Curran. The episode originally aired on FOX on January 7, 1990. Synopsis During a rainstorm, Al tries to fix the roof and the TV antenna. Meanwhile, Marcy is upset when Steve gets a new job at a pet store and she ends up getting bitten by one of his "pets", especially when the creature proves to be poisonous. Episode summary Al desperately tries to fix the house's leaking roof during the weekend of a long rainstorm. But each time Al falls off the roof, it makes Peggy and the kids wonder if he's too stupid or too cheap to call a roofer to do the job. Meanwhile, Steve lands another job at a pet store, from which Marcy suffers side effects after getting bitten by a venomous variety of guinea pig (the Peruvian Devil Gerbil). The thirteenth episode of the fourth season, this was basically a farewell to David Garrison as Steve, his penultimate episode playing Steve Rhoades in a reguar capacity. Recurring cast/guest stars ;Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1970 song by the band Creedence Clearwater Revival. The song was also used in the season 4 episode [[Episode:Hot Off the Grill | Hot Off the Grill]]. *This episode was the first MWC to be shown in the 1990s. *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Editing for a Series - Multi-Camera Production. *This episode is on Married With Children's Most Outrageous Episodes Volume 2. *The song Peggy is singing in bed after Al's second attempt is "My Girl", which was a 1965 hit by The Temptations. *Al mentions "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas_%281978_TV_series%29 Dallas]", a popular prime time drama than ran from 1978 to 1991 and then from 2012 to 2014. One of the actresses from the series, Charlene Tilton, would appear as herself on MWC in the season 7 episode, [[Episode:Tis Time to Smell the Roses | Tis Time to Smell the Roses]]. Goofs *Throughout most of the episode, its depicted as raining heavily, yet when Steve comes into the Bundy's house, he's dry but the box with the guinea pig he's holding is wet. *When Al is crawling back into the living room after falling off the roof for the 2nd time, he is completely dry and clean, even though he was supposed to have been lying outside for quite some time. *When Marcy asks Steve if he's dancing in his underwear in the park to earn his $3.40/hr wage, you can clearly see some raindrops dripping in front of the camera that's facing Steve's shoulder. *In the scenes where Al is shown falling off the roof, it is clearly a mannequin falling feet first. *When Bud tries to sell his sunglasses to Kelly, you can see the stage lights reflecting off his lenses. *A stuntman dressed as Al hangs upside down at the end of the episode. (source: Playboy magazine article on MWC) External Links * *''Who'll Stop the Rain?'' on Bundyology *''Who'll Stop the Rain? - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#71 Who'll Stop the Rain?'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes